capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars
Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars is a crossover fighting game featuring characters from the Japanese animation studio Tatsunoko Production and Capcom. This is the seventh game in the Versus series. The game was originally released as Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Cross Generation of Heroes only in Japan in 2008 for arcade and Wii. Later, a newer version called Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars was released for Wii in both Japan and North America, featuring five new characters not available in the original version (three characters from Tatsunoko Productions and two from Capcom), but removing one Tatsunoko character from the previous version, bringing the total roster count up to 26. Tatsunoko vs. Capcom will also be heading to Europe. Character and promotional artwork was done by Shinkiro. Departure date for the Japanese edition was on January 28/2010, January 26/2010 in North America, and January 29/2010 in Europe. Roster Capcom Characters * Alex * Batsu * Chun-Li * Frank West - (Ultimate All-Stars only) * MegaMan Volnutt * Morrigan * Roll * Ryu * Saki * Kaijin No Soki * Viewtiful Joe * Yami - (Arcade Final Boss) * Zero - (Ultimate All-Stars only) Cameos * Akane Yagyu, Ohatsu, Roberto, and Tenkai - Featured in Kaijin no Soki's ending * Arthur (as well as Astaroth and Red Arremer in Cross-Generation of Heroes only) - in Kaijin no Soki's ending * Baby Head - in PTX-40A's ending * Bilstein's ghost - in Tekkaman Blade, and Joe the Condor's endings (Ultimate All-Stars only) * Blodia - in PTX-40A's ending * Brad Garrison, and Jessie McCarney - in Frank West's ending (Ultimate All-Stars only) * Demitri Maximoff - in Joe the Condor's ending (Ultimate All-Stars only) * Devilotte, Dave, and Xavier - in Doronjo and Joe the Condor's endings * Dr. Light - in Roll's ending * Dr. Wily - in Zero's ending (Ultimate All-Stars only) * Fiona Belli, Hewie, and Debilitas - in Joe the Condor's ending (Ultimate All-Stars only) * G Kaiser - In PTX-40A's ending * Gigi - in PTX-40A's ending (Ultimate All-Stars only) * Gourai - in PTX-40A's ending (Ultimate All-Stars only) * Gustaff Tank - in PTX-40A's ending (Ultimate All-Stars only) * Hauzer - in Karas' and Saki's ending * Hayato Kanzaki - in Tekkaman Blade's ending (Ultimate All-Stars only) * Hornisse - featured in the background of the Gesellschaft stages. * Huitzil - in Roll's ending * Kyosuke Kagami and Hinata Wakaba (silhouettes) - In Batsu's ending (Cross Generation of Heroes only) * Lilith - assists Morrigan in her Level 3 Darkness Illusion Super Combo * Mega Man - in Roll's ending (Ultimate All-Stars only) * Pyron - in Tekkaman and Joe the Condor's ending * Raizo Imawano - in Batsu's ending * Santana - in PTX-40A's ending (Ultimate All-Stars only) * Servbots - featured in the background of the Gesellschaft stages. * Sexy Silvia - in Viewiful Joe's ending animation (Cross-Generation of Heroes only) * Vector - in Roll's ending * Vile - in PTX-40A's ending (Ultimate All-Stars only) * X - in Zero's ending (Ultimate All-Stars only) * Wayne Holden (implied) - implied to be the suited "Pilot" in PTX-40A's ending Tatsunoko Characters * Casshan - The main character of the anime Neo-Human Casshan. Tetsuya Azuma transformed himself into a cybernetic warrior named Casshan in order to combat the robotic menace that faced his world. He is accompanied by his robotic dog Friender. * Doronjo - An attractive blonde from the anime Yatterman who leads Boyacky and Tonzra in their attempts to locate the Dokuro Stone, and constantly bosses them around. * Gold Lightan - A gigantic golden robot from the anime Golden Warrior Gold Lightan. He can transform from a lighter to a huge mechanical superhero. * Hakushon Daimaō - One of the main characters in the cartoon The Genie Family, Hakushon is a genie who must grant the wish of whoever sneezes near him, usually resulting in comedic shenanigans. - (Cross Generation of Heroes only) * Ippatsuman - Sokkyu Go is the heroic main character of the anime Gyakuten! Ippatsuman who has sworn to fight against evil, especially the syndicate Skull Lease. * Joe the Condor - Joe Asakura is an expert marksman and driver, the tough guy of the Gatchaman team. - (Ultimate All-Stars only) * Jun the Swan - A pretty young girl who is also the electronics and ballistics expert for Science Ninja Team Gatchaman throughout the many Gatchaman series. * Karas - One of the titular karas, from the anime Karas, humans appointed as superpowered agents. Able to transform into a car, an aircraft, and an armored crusader; the skilled swordsman sets out to defeat his evil predecessor. * Ken the Eagle - Ken Washio is the leader of Science Ninja Team Gatchaman throughout the many Gatchaman series. He is known to be a level-headed and capable leader. * Polimar - The hero of the anime Hurricane Polimar. Takeshi Yoroi designed a special ability enhancing suit in order to fight crime and entitled himself Polimar. * Tekkaman - A super-powered robot suit managed by Joji Minami, designed to fight aliens that were seizing control of the earth in the anime Tekkaman: The Space Knight. * Tekkaman Blade - His real name is D-Boy, he was driven by the anger because the attacks of the aliens known as Radam. (Ultimate All-Stars only) * Yatterman-1 - The male protagonist of the anime Yatterman. Gan Takada is the 13-year-old son of a famous toy designer. He forms a fighting team with his girlfriend Ai, and names himself "Yatterman No. 1". * Yatterman-2 - The female protagonist of the anime Yatterman. Ai Kaminari is the girlfriend of Yatterman-1, and she and Yatterman-1 combat the crime together. Her weapon is an electric short rod. (Ultimate All-Stars only) Gameplay In the game, each player has a team of two, switching their characters at any time, and even performing two special moves at the same time (which, however, uses up three special bars). However, the game's two large characters, Tatsunoko's Gold Lightan and Capcom's PTX-40A, fight on their own without a partner. There are also mini-games and the option for a simplified control scheme. The game has support for the Classic Controller and the Gamecube Controller as well. The buttons are listed as "Assist" "Weak" "Medium" and "Strong". Universal mechanics are similar to Marvel vs. Capcom and Marvel vs. Capcom 2. Characters can call their partner to do a predefined Variable Assist attack. Characters can tag with another character, performing an attack upon entry called a Variable Attack. Performing a Variable Counterattack also lets the player tag out with another character. Snapback is an attack that forces the opponent to switch characters should it land. Hyper Variable Combination lets characters of one team perform their Hyper moves, attacks that require a stock of level, at the same time, whereas Delayed Hyper Cancellation cancels a current Hyper move of the character with another Hyper move of the character's partner. Each character has a launcher to send the opponent to the air, allowing the character to do an Aerial Rave. There are also new universal techniques found in the game. Variable Aerial Rave lets the character switch to his or her partner while in mid-air. Mega Crash is a defensive maneuver that frees the character from the opponent while sacrificing a part of his or her life and two stocks of levels. Assault is an offensive variation of Mega Crash. Baroque is a mode where the character glows in a rainbow of colors while sacrificing the red portion of the character's life - activating the mode cancels the current attack animation, allowing the player to extend combos and deal more damage relative to the amount of red life that is sacrificed. Baroque ends when the character stops or performs a Hyper move. The large characters (Gold Lightan and PTX-40A) cannot do the universal techniques that require a partner due to their single-character limit. * [http://capcomdatabase.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Tatsunoko_vs._Capcom_Wallpaper Wallpaper] Box Art Image:TatsuCapCoverArt.png|Cross Generation of Heroes Art Image:TatsuCapCoverScan.png|''U.S.'' Image:TatsuCapEurope.png|''Europe'' Merchandise and Advertisement Image:TatsuCapGuidebook.png|''Guidebook'' Image:TatsuCapAd.png|''U.S.'' Ad Videos PAX 2009 Trailer oDMZLdKc_f8 Frank West Gameplay s2n9OhgXYsQ Zero Gameplay http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xj3E-vbXeJc& External Links * Official Japanese site * Official North American site Category:Fighting Games Category:Versus Games